unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Akaza/Archive 1
Welcome Hello, Renatabls, welcome to the Uncharted Wiki. If you have any questions or need any help please contact me on my talk page and I'll reply as soon as possible.--Klock101 23:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Deviantart-lazarevic you took two of the pictures of Lazarevic from Zoidsfan507 at Deviantart. That's not right! Re:Another Wiki Somebody must have set it up and forgotten about/given up on it. There's also a relatively inactive Uncharted 2 Neoseeker wiki as well: http://uncharted.neoseeker.com/wiki/Main_Page --Klock101 20:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badges We used to have a badge system. Unfortunately, the only editors that seemed to care about the badges were doing much more harm than good. There were pointless categories being made and added to articles they did not belong to, articles were being flooded with unnecessary images, and extremely old blog posts were being commented on with nonsense (see the comments here for an example). In the end, I was sick of tidying up the mess that was being made, and I held a general vote among the most frequent editors of the wiki. The majority of them did not care if the badges were removed, and so, they were. Personally, (after the experience that I've had), I don't think they're such a good idea, and I'd be happy not to see them return. --Klock101 20:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates That's pretty cool. I'll change the delete template now. Don't be afraid to update any template you want to improve. Some of them are old and in desperate need of a revamp. It'd take forever if you had to run them all by me, so if you do want to update any of them, go ahead. --Klock101 21:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That'd be great. --Klock101 21:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what images you could add to it, but if you want to, go ahead and I'll let you know what I think. --Klock101 22:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I think I've fixed it. I had to remove the optional parameter though. Check out the Rock and a Hard Place infobox to see how to enter the image filenames. If you add the square brackets around the "File:FILENAME.filetype" text, it won't auto-resize or align the image. --Klock101 22:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I like it. It looks really good and makes the infoboxes a lot less bland. --Klock101 23:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Drake's dad Right now, that's pure speculation. Nothing like that has been confirmed, or is likely to be confirmed until the game is released. --Klock101 20:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Weapon images I've been meaning to change them for ages. Most of the pics in the articles look nothing like their in-game counterparts. Thanks for sorting them out. --Klock101 21:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Problem now is that we can't get matching pics for the DF exclusives, the PM and the M79. NT92 23:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Icons Well, I'm gonna change the icon system in a couple of weeks (see NT92's talk page for details), so I don't see the point in modifying the old ones when they won't be around for much longer. At this stage, I think the better thing to do would be to remove the old ones from articles. --Klock101 13:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) re:PAK-80 I print screened this video at about 2:50, which is why it is bad quality. Samuelcd1997 20:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin request Hey. I have no problem, but I'll have to find out what the other admins think about it. In the meantime, I'll give you rollback rights. --Klock101 16:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin request approved Ok Renata! You're now an admin. Just as a point to note, Wikia gives us unlimited free bandwidth for image hosting, so we let users upload their screenshots, as they usually post them on the ND forums. Its a handy alternative to sites like Photobucket which cap your monthly bandwidth. I know you'll be deleting images if you upload new .png versions, but just make sure you don't delete any of the screenshots ;) --Klock101 21:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Tau Sniper Sorry, I need to remember to put a reference http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2011-uncharted-3/715845 Samuelcd1997 05:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Melee Hey. I changed "Fist" back to "Melee". You can't really trust the names ND give to the images on their site as a source. Odds are the image was titled fist because it is an image of a fist. Either way, the page also encompasses combo moves, and the other types of melee attack that can be performed (such as kick offs), which do not always involve fists. Melee covers the lot. --Klock101 18:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Beta code Hey, so I'm not sure if you know or not, but the Uncharted 3 multiplayer beta is coming on June 28. To get in you need to have PS+ or an infamous 2 code. Unless you want to but PS+ and then get the beta (the expensive option) I have a spare beta code lying around that isn't doing a whole lot except gathering dust. I've asked a couple of other people but they don't need it, and considering you only just got a PS3 account and therefore you don't have the welcome back free gift, I was wondering if you want my code. I warn you though, I'm not sure if the code is region locked, so it may not work. Samuelcd 18:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stats I know you didn't ask me, but I know the answer. Sometimes the stats on the naughty dog website take a while to update. Eventually they will catch up and realise you have played games. Give it a few days and it should bring up your stats. Samuelcd 18:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. I saw your message earlier, but didn't have time to reply then. I completely forgot about it after that. Basically, what Samuel said. If you give it a few days, it will update. This issue will also affect stats cards that you might make on the Naughty Kennel or myU2sig.com as they can only update when Naughty Dog's servers do. --Klock101 21:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) UC2? Do u want to play online? In a party? NT92 20:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for letting me know. About the chat issue. The chat is still in its beta stage so hopefully the issue will be sorted out. --Klock101 03:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Icon I like the new Wiki icon, it appears on my Google Chrome Favourites Bar nicely :) Samuelcd 19:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) No problems I like everything so far. Great work! --Klock101 19:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Icons/Eras Hi Rena. How do I add the eras to pages? I have ten minutes and I can add some to a few in that time. :) Samuelcd 20:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Quotes template I like the box around the quotes template, but if you look at this page you can see that it takes up the entire content area and will not allow anything else beside it. Can you cut down the size? --Klock101 13:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also, it pushes the era template behind the Facebook button (example on this page). --Klock101 14:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pages We have a list of redlinks, which is basically when somebody tries to link to something with PAGENAME, but the page doesn't exist, which leaves behind a link to create the page. We have about a hundred of those from the Uncharted 3 beta. The others on the list can be mostly ignored, and refer to obscure templates or old pages that have been deleted or renamed. Check out the list here. --Klock101 02:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Gun pics Hw did you do that with those gun pics? When i uploaded them they had a white square around them? NT92 19:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Good one. NT92 20:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Beta template Looks good. --Klock101 12:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Colour Hi renat How do you change the colour of your signature, like when you leave a comment on someones talk page? Samuelcd 20:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Orange? Samuelcd 21:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, orange... Samuelcd 21:21, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Signature That's cool, thanks! Samuelcd 21:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi renata, Sorry to bother you again, but I can't see any option on changing the colour of my signature on the preferences page. Samuelcd 07:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou very much! Samuelcd - talk 21:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Answers wiki That's a great idea. I went ahead and created the wiki here because Wikia's answers wiki creation system is only able to create a small number of wikis a day. By the time you read this they might have hit the maximum number. Right now, the wiki is blank, and I probably wont be able to do anything to edit it until tomorrow. I'll make you an admin and you can get started if you like. --Klock101 00:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. Can it be done up with an Uncharted backdrop and theme etc? Or are they not allowed on answer wiki's? You should probably insert a link to it on the main page of this wiki. NT92 00:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. They'll be a lot easier to keep track of over there. I'll enable them now. --Klock101 05:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Zoran Lazarević I don't think so. In the game's manual he is named "Zoran Lazarević." Also if you look at the multiplayer for other characters, you'll see other spelling mistakes. "Chloe Frazer" used to be misspelled as "Chloe Frazier," and as far as I remember, "Blaine" is misspelled "Blain." Odds are, they spelled it "Lazarevic" to save them the effort of finding the "ć" on the keyboard ;) Getting a bit more technical, in Serbian, "ć" is pronounced "ch," which is why the characters in game pronounce his name as "Lazarevich," which would be the English spelling of his name. --Klock101 19:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I just had a look at multiplayer. Chloe's name has been fixed. I'm not sure about Blaine, but in all their press releases, ND called him "Blaine." --Klock101 19:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gun turret Hi Renatabls, you deleted the pic of the gatling turret from UC2, that I added to the "Gun turrets" page. You wrote in the Summary: "we want images from the game, not the real weapons", but I took the photo a few minutes ago with my mobile phone camera, while im playing UC2, so i'm sure its from the game. :) Tachyon101 01:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC)23rd July, tachyon101 Edit: No problem ^^, should I upload it again? Avatar: Legend of Korra Hi renata. I know you like Avatar, so I'm asking if you've seen the new Legend of Korra trailer? Looks pretty awesome! Samuelcd - talk 17:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quote pages It would probably be better to make a Quotes section on the article for that chapter, rather than making a whole load of new articles just for quotes. NT92 02:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I think that the current quotes articles need a redesign, so I'm not going to stop you doing that. However, I don't agree with NT that there should be a Quotes section in articles. The quotes layout is aesthetically very different from the chapter article layout. I suggest (if you do need separate articles for each quote) an article subpage for each. For example, instead of making an article for quotes in "A Rock and a Hard Place", the article would be named "Chapter 1 - A Rock and Hard Place/Quotes". This makes the article a sub-article of "Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place", which can then be easily linked to from the article. --Klock101 15:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even realize that there was a quote article for each game. If you do that then you could make a link on the relevant chapter page to direct to the quote article for that chapter. NT92 16:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm. As I said in the first message, I think that there should be a page for quotes in each chapter. But, I think that these pages should be subpages of the main chapter article page. Subpages are full articles in their own right, the system just recognises them as having a parent article. For example, creating an article called "A Rock and a Hard Place quotes" creates a standalone article that has no relation to the article "Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place". What I'm suggesting is creating the article "Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place/Quotes". This is a subpage of "Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place", so the two can easily be interlinked, but at the same time, the quotes page is an article in its own right. --Klock101 16:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lazarevic Yep. The skin all over the right hand side of his body and face was burned. It healed when he ate/drank the resin. --Klock101 21:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm. They look more like wrinkles than burn scars. --Klock101 19:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: I Got Her Cool :) Samuelcd - talk 15:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talbot I'd like to know what was wrong with the image I already put there? It was in perfect HD quality, plus jpg beats png. --Mateo22 Contact 18:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Referencing Thanks, i'll look bacck at what you said next time I have to reference something :)Samuelcd - talk 20:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Idea posted on Klock's If you read Klock's page me and Samuel want to change the wiki a bit, pelase comment if you agree. Hallowseve15 15:43, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Samu I always wonder why you call me Samu :P Samuelcd - talk 18:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Profiles I'll see what I can do about the profile text, although I'm not sure how to change it. It was Wikia's decision to change the profiles, and they haven't put up any help guides on customising them. I'll ask on Wikia Community Central, although an answer might take a day or two. Also, can you check out the reply I left Hallowseve regarding the character articles here. --Klock101 18:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: The issue has been fixed. You might have to bypass/clear your cache to see it. --Klock101 18:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Kickbacks Template Hi Renata, I see you've made a kickback template in your sandbox. I have a free day today and the full list of kickbacks have now been revealed, so perhaps I could use it to create the articles? Samuelcd - talk 10:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Idea Can you take a look at this if you get a chance. --Klock101 23:40, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Having overseen the achievements by myself back when this wiki had far less editors than it does now, I can safely say that I do not think it's wise or fair to have just one person oversee achievements. It would result in them putting most of their time on the wiki into it, which would only work out worse for everyone. At the very least, I think two people should oversee it. :Just to keep a record of all this stuff, I'm gonna move these messages to the forum post, where we can all discuss this together. It will save us from having to go through all 5 admin's talk pages to see what our plans are ;) --Klock101 00:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The answers wiki Bet you thought I'd forgotten about it :P There's still a bug with one of the font colours that I have to fix, but when that's done, it will be ready to launch. I've been busy lately with all of the stuff on this wiki so I haven't had much time to set it up. I'll let you know when it's ready to go; probably next Monday or Tuesday at the latest. --Klock101 14:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Edit button Blame Wikia :-) They have said that it's a known glitch and that they're working to fix it. This isn't the first time it has happened either. Should be fixed in a few days. --Klock101 15:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo My opinion: The ones the game shows us are specifically for Uncharted 2 (ie. they are the playlist pictures). The ones on the ND site are specific to the gametype. It seems to me like the ones on the ND site should be at the top right of the article, and the Uncharted 2/Uncharted 3 playlist specific images should go in their respective article sections. --Klock101 18:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion on something Could you have a look at this and let me know what you think. --Klock101 12:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Notice I had this idea, wondered if the admins on the wiki would reject or support it. Link. Thanks!--(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 22:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Got the ND Para 9 If you want it, download it from the UnchartedWiki account like last time with the same PS3 user you used to log-in with. You'll find it at the top. Meet me in the chatango if you wanna talk. Thanks!--(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 01:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:1 image = 100 words Eh, I'm not sure how to go about fixing that. If I remember correctly, you designed the current version of that template, so maybe fiddle around with it and see if you can get it working. My guess is it's set to take up 100% of the content area, with the quote box centered. Try setting it to something like 50% and it should fit. --Klock101 03:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) My new wiki Can you create an Infobox Character similar to the one on here? I made an new wiki: http://playstationfanon.wikia.com/wiki/PlayStation_Fanon_Wiki. I am making a Zombie Apocalypse story in a cross-game manor which includes characters from Uncharted, inFamous, Resistance and Killzone. Please Help, thanks :) Like Uncharted wiki's Hallowseve15 22:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Like Uncharted wiki's. Hallowseve15 20:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I tried it's really complicated, could you please do it? Hallowseve15 15:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, so much! Hallowseve15 16:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but can you add to my Infobox the following things: *Nationality *Occupation *Gender I need you to help me, I messed up the infobox trying to addon to it. Can you add what i asked for above? Thanks :) Hallowseve15 02:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC)